


The Keeper

by blackchaps



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Collars, M/M, Submission, Violence, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good fortune falls into Todd‘s lap, and he takes full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Zappy – thanks so much! Spoilers: I wedged this in Season 5 after Teyla comes home and before Colonel Carter leaves.

*******

_The beam stabbed down towards the earth, and Rodney shoved Lorne hard. Lorne flew to the side, and Rodney dived for the ditch. The ground came up fast, but Rodney didn‘t hit it._

The images replayed itself over and over against John‘s eyelids. He‘d hoped that shutting his eyes would make it all go away. The door chimed, and he got it even though it wouldn‘t be Rodney.

“Colonel, I-”

“No, Major,” John interrupted, putting up his hand. He stepped back enough to let Lorne inside, and the door shut behind him. “Whatever you‘re going to say, just don‘t. We all know the risks every time we go through the gate.”

“But _he_ pushed _me_!” Lorne protested. He rubbed his forehead, and John had no idea what to say. It was their job to protect the scientists, not the other way around. Lorne didn‘t look up. “I‘m taking myself off the roster.”

“So instead of losing one of my best, I lose two?” John snapped. He understood, but there were limits to his sympathy. “No, you‘re not standing down. You‘re going to work with us to get him and Sergeant Rogers back.”

“Sir …” Lorne‘s protest was half-hearted. “I screwed up.”

“We have a club here in the Pegasus galaxy.” John opened the door with a thought. “You‘re on duty. I‘ll join you in a second.”

Lorne nodded. “Yes, sir.” He exited with a little straighter spine than he‘d shown earlier. John was willing to commiserate, but he drew the line at coddling. Rodney had saved Lorne‘s ass, and damn it, that effort wasn‘t going to waste.

********

“We have captured two Lanteans, my lord.”

He hissed in frustration as the hyperdrive quit again. “I will attend to them in a moment.”

“They‘re clean. One of them has not stopped talking.”

The urge to strike him was too much to resist. Standing over him, he asked mildly, “Is his name Dr. McKay?”

“It is.”

Satisfaction burst through, and he laughed. “You will be rewarded. The answer to our problems has arrived.”

********

“Colonel, it has been four days. You must rest.”

“I have, Teyla,” John said easily, lying through his teeth.

Ronon grunted a negative but didn‘t say a word. Teyla narrowed her eyes. “I agree. You will make yourself ill if you do not sleep.”

“Take the pills Keller gave you,” Ronon said gruffly.

John didn‘t want to know how Ronon had found that out.

“Unscheduled off-world activation,” Chuck intoned over the citywide speakers.

Turning away from them, knowing they‘d follow, John hurried to the gateroom. He‘d sent out messages to every spy and ally they had in the Pegasus galaxy. Maybe something had turned up. Lorne beat him there. Everyone from Carter on down the ranks stared in amazement as Sergeant Rogers appeared through the event horizon, coming from the alpha site.

Carter cut through all the noise. “Sergeant, where is Dr. McKay?”

Rogers looked right at John with eyes that were heavy with exhaustion. “The Wraith, he said, he said that one of us got to leave, and then they dragged Dr. McKay out of the cell. I thought, well, I thought that meant I was staying, and I was glad, I was! But, there was screaming, terrible screaming, and then, they came back for me.” He swayed, and Ronon steadied him. “I woke up on the planet where we were culled.”

Everything inside John slammed together into a big pile of nothing. He put his hand on Teyla‘s shoulder just until the noise in his head stopped. Keller was insisting Rogers get on the gurney, but he was protesting, and John knew he should say something. No words came out.

********

He knew this Lantean – Earthling? – better than he knew any of them, even his human brother. Words, always words, spilling everywhere.

“Kneel.” It was customary, after all.

“No, no, no! We‘re friends!”

With one casual swipe, he ripped the soft fabric so skin was revealed. If McKay knew how good he smelled, he‘d feed on himself.

“Kneel.”

The drones forced McKay to his knees, and he never stopped protesting. Only when he was down, did he gulp and stare up.

“You owe me a favor,” he said, skimming his hand across white skin. He could feed on McKay a dozen times, and it wouldn‘t compensate him for all the talk he‘d endured.

“Why did you take a blood sample? Tell me that! And I do not!”

“With the research you provided, I devised a test. We do not feed on tainted food in this hive.” He walked completely around him twice. “You are clean.”

McKay breathed loudly. “Are you sure? I could have it.” He coughed weakly. “I haven‘t felt good all week!”

“Did you know the Hoffan illness does not pass on immunity to the next generation?” That had been a most pleasing revelation. “Their children are free of the taint.”

“You‘re returning me to Atlantis, right? Right?” McKay tried to stand, but it was nothing to make him stay down.

He laughed. “You like to eat, McKay. I‘m sure you understand how hungry I am.” He breathed deep of the smell of fear. It wasn‘t his favorite, but he wasn‘t a picky eater like some. McKay clutched his arms across his chest and shook his head, moaning about something. It didn‘t matter what.

“You can‘t do this! Sheppard will kill you!”

“He thinks you‘re dead, or he soon will, and that serves my purpose.” He placed two fingers under McKay‘s chin and lifted. “He will not save you.”

The screaming had a satisfaction all its own.

*********

The world was a very fuzzy place, and he indulged in a bit of groaning before trying to open his eyes. “Geez.”

“You should sleep some more,” Ronon said.

John cracked an eyelid and jerked. “What the hell?” He looked around groggily. “Exactly how did I get in your bed?”

“Carried you here.” Ronon flashed a toothy grin. “You were out.”

“And you thought?” John wanted to sit up but didn‘t have the energy.

“I‘d make sure you slept.”

“Rodney‘s dead,” John said, trying out the words, wanting to know how much they hurt.

Ronon shrugged. “Maybe.”

The optimism stung the big mess of ouch in his guts. John threw his arm over his eyes, sighing softly. He was out of things to say. All he knew was that he didn‘t want to get up, maybe not ever.

*********

“Kneel.”

This time, McKay‘s knees hit the floor in a timely manner. It was pleasing. Unfortunately, he still began to talk. “Todd, can we discuss this? Rationally?”

He laughed loudly. Humans were never rational. They were nothing but a jumble of emotions, reacting to every situation with violence and fear. He leaned close to McKay‘s neck and breathed deeply. “His scent is almost gone.”

“What are you talking about? Who?” McKay‘s hands were spinning wildly. “You and Sheppard are practically family! He‘d want you to let me go!”

“Once you have been marked as mine, you will satisfy the debt you owe me.” He licked his finger and swiped the back of McKay‘s neck, enjoying the shudder. “To do otherwise would put you in jeopardy.”

“Can‘t have that,” McKay said with remarkable sarcasm. “And I don‘t owe you anything!”

“Is that how you value your sister‘s life?” He twisted one fingernail into McKay‘s back, smiling at the howl of pain. “Was she worth nothing to you? I nearly lost my life, and you deny its value!”

“No, no, no!” McKay twisted away. “I – I – I – okay! You did save her life!” He trembled, hunched over, and batted feebly at him. “But Sheppard saved your life at least twice!”

“So you admit he owns you.” Moving, he wrenched McKay to his feet and forced him backwards over a convenient table. “As he is my human brother, you are mine also. I will return you to him, after you have satisfied me.”

McKay screamed throughout the process. He did not seem to understand that his position in the hive would be determined by his owner, and his only hope of survival lay down this path. His life force wasn‘t as strong as Sheppard‘s, but it had a unique flavor all its own. Putting it back was always the difficult part, and this would be the last time. Once more, and he would die from it. His internal organs were not hardy enough to withstand the process again.

“I can‘t feel my legs.”

“You will live.” He drove McKay‘s body to the limit, adding back more than he‘d taken. When it was finished, he stepped away. “Take him to my quarters and secure him. He is mine now.”

There was no argument. The word would spread through the hive that he‘d taken a pet human for his own. Ravenous, he fed upon a drone before going to the bridge. He must finish parceling out the remaining humans to his followers. The tainted ones would be cocooned until the hive was near the planet where they‘d chosen to isolate them. With only a space gate, in a mere hundred years, it would be a rich feeding ground. No time at all.

*********

“John, consider going to Earth. Take a vacation.” Carter wouldn‘t meet his eyes. “When we lost Daniel-”

“You worked non-stop,” John said, daring her to deny it. “And you got him back. Rodney was eaten by a Wraith!” The harsh words hurt him but filled a need to tell the truth. No sugar coating, just the raw pain that he felt so deeply.

Carter pursed her lips. “We‘re all hurting. Don‘t punish yourself for what happened by killing yourself with work. This base needs you.”

He didn‘t necessarily believe that, and Rodney would be here if John hadn‘t let him down in the first place. “I want to kill them all.” He felt almost a lightness after he said it. He‘d hated them before, but now, now he understood Ronon perfectly. “When will the Daedalus be back?”

“Two weeks.” Carter frowned. “John, please, take a few days.”

John could see that she cared, and he wanted to reassure her, but he hated to lie. “Ronon is watching out for me.” That he could say. It was damn annoying. “Is that all?”

“Yes.” Her eyes were sad, and he refused to meet them with his own. He nodded and left her at her desk. The Wraith didn‘t know it, but they‘d made the mistake that would kill them all.

*********

“Eat.” He put the tray of food on the floor near him.

McKay moved fast but hesitated before his first bite. “Is this laced with Wraith enzyme?”

“Why would I do such a thing?” He flexed his feeding hand. “There are easier ways to inject it into your system.”

“I don‘t want any more,” McKay whispered. He stuffed his mouth full of bread. At least he wasn‘t talking. There was a slight tremble in his body. It was puzzling.

“Are you well?” He stared.

“I‘m cold!” McKay didn‘t stop eating. “I‘ll be lucky if I don‘t die-”

“Yes, you will,” he interrupted, but he could see that he‘d neglected his human. The hive came first, but there was time now. “This is no different from when you abused me on Atlantis. Do you regret it now?”

The human bit into the fruit. “I was nice to you! Nicer than I am to anyone.”

“You were afraid I‘d attack you.” That made him laugh. “You are very intelligent, for a human.” He moved to his throne and sat, hissing softly at the comfort. The human moved to the far end of his chain, taking his food with him.

“Don‘t you have a bed? Don‘t I get a bed? Or am I nothing but the family dog now?” The indignation was easy to smell, and it was a welcome change over fear.

“My kind do not sleep like humans do.” He opened his mouth to take McKay‘s scent more deeply. “You have much to learn about Wraith. If you do not learn, you will die. This is my ship, but there is only so much I can do. I will avenge you, of course, and send my sympathies to John Sheppard.”

McKay wiped his hand on his torn shirt. “You‘ll send me back?”

“Once your debt to me is repaid, yes.” He saw no reason to lie. “You must devote yourself to me, or you will die. It is very simple, yet difficult. If any of my followers suspect that you are other than turned, they will consume you.”

The human pulled his shirt to cover the wounds on his chest. “I‘m going to suck at being a Wraith worshipper,” he muttered.

Leaning back, he wrapped his hand in the chain. He didn‘t pull, but he could feel the resistance. McKay was stubborn, noisy, and he would be worth the effort.

“Don‘t break my neck!”

It was time to see more fully to the human‘s needs. Having him die from illness was not part of the plan.

*********

Turtles fed, John straightened the bedcovers automatically. He knew he should be here with official boxes to begin the process of packing up Rodney‘s things for Jeannie, but there was grief and there was denial, and sometimes they went hand in hand.

“Ah, Colonel, you have fed them?”

John nodded before he turned to face Zelenka. “I suppose someone needs to adopt them.”

“Carson may return yet.” Zelenka touched a picture, moving it minutely. “It is hard to believe.”

“Easier for me.” He couldn‘t look at him any longer. “I need your help.”

Zelenka didn‘t hesitate. “Whatever you need, of course!”

Ronon opened the door. “What‘s the plan?” He really did have good ears.

It wasn‘t a smile that graced John‘s face. It was more of a grimace with a flash of bared teeth. “We kill ‘em all.”

“Finally.”

*********

“Are you complaining because there is a true lack, or do you merely wish to be eaten for dinner?”

“I could, um, shut up now?”

“An excellent choice.” He settled back into his throne. “And yes, you must wear the stupid chain when you are in my quarters.”

McKay made a noise and collapsed down. “I‘ll just sit over here and sulk.”

“Organize your things. We will begin soon.” He shut his eyes and extended his senses through the throne into his ship. There was much to do, and he was unsure how hard he could push the human before he suffered. Some suffering was fine, but the level of complaints would make it difficult to ascertain the truth.

“I‘m going to need some equipment.” McKay‘s voice was sullen, and he smelled angry.

Loosening his grip, he shifted and rested. It would be very difficult not to drain him. He didn‘t have the patience of a queen. When enough time had passed, he pulled McKay to him.

“I‘m kneeling! Geez!” McKay fought every inch of the way. He would get himself killed if left unattended.

He flicked his tongue over McKay‘s forehead, laughing at the yowl. “You owe me, and I worked hard on your projects. Show me the same courtesy, and be grateful when Ifeed you.”

McKay made a strangled noise. “We couldn‘t feed you!”

“Wouldn‘t, not couldn‘t.” Humans were weak. He was tired of this, and he removed the chain from the collar with a thought. McKay‘s hands flew up to the collar as he nearly fell on his face. Rising, he spared him a glance. “The collar has a locator beacon and can only be removed by Wraith. Do not waste your time.”

“Todd, please-”

He struck quickly. “Do not refer to me in that manner, or I will give you to my second-in-command.”

“Blame Sheppard!” McKay scuttled towards the door. “Or tell me your name!”

“Move.” He put the force of command behind it. McKay was silent until they entered the lab that had been designated his area. His mouth fell open, and that was amusing enough to put off feeding on him for a few more days.

“This is all our equipment!”

“Your teams have a tendency to throw it down and run away. I have taught my followers to look for the rewards of your cowardice.” He found himself staring hungrily and stayed near the door. “This is your lab. Begin your work. I will be monitoring your progress. Obey any orders given to you by any one of my kind. If you want to live.”

“Anything else, Your Highness?”

“There is more, but I am hungry.”

McKay put a table between them. “I‘ll get busy.”

“Do that.” He left him, motioning to one of his more intelligent underlings. “Guard the Keeper. He is essential to our future.”

“Yes, my lord.”

*********

The tea that Teyla had brought him was laced with something; he knew it. He drank it before Ronon took matters into his own hands and knocked him out. It was bitter, but he swallowed. His bed was no more comfortable than it had ever been, and he wasn‘t pathetic enough to steal Rodney‘s orthopedic mattress.

The lights dimmed on his wish, and he began to mentally recite pi. It would remind him until the drug forced him to sleep. His last thought was one that he should‘ve had days ago. It was time to talk to Todd.

*********

Complaints. Always complaints. The only good thing was that McKay no longer called him, ‘Todd.‘

“This ship is held together with nothing but slime and Wraith fingernails!” McKay flicked his hand at him. It dripped. “I need a team!”

“All Lanteans who are culled are brought to my ship. Perhaps you will get lucky.”

“If I were lucky, I wouldn‘t be here!”

“You smell delicious.” It effectively shut him up. They worked in silence until the shields were back on-line. “Come. You must eat and rest.”

McKay checked his tablet one more time. “You don‘t have any engineers?”

“Our Keepers chose alliances, and many were killed by Replicators.” He smelled his second-in-command and hissed, “Kneel.”

“Your pet needs training.”

He flicked his eyes over them both. McKay sidled behind him and slowly knelt. It was barely enough to keep him alive.

“My pet has fixed the shields.” He stroked his feeding hand through McKay‘s hair down to his neck, squeezing. “He is Keeper.”

“You have marked him.”

“He will learn obedience, or he will provide me with a meal.” He raised his chin high. He would not discuss this further in front of the human. “Return to your chain.” He made a sharp gesture. McKay opened his mouth, shut it, and marched away. He was going to make this difficult. It was his nature.

“And your human brother?”

That question was best avoided. “All bets are off.”

*********

Of course it was a bad idea, and it was irrational for John to want to know which exact hive was responsible for Rodney‘s death so he could blow that one out of the sky first. Neither of those things were going to stop him.

“How long do you think before we‘ll hear from him?”

Zelenka muttered something in Czech, and Ronon scanned the sky for the tenth time. John didn‘t ask the question again. He shifted, waited, and then gestured for Teyla to dial the gate. They left quickly, and Zelenka, eyes wild, didn‘t stop in the gateroom to chat.

“Finished?” Carter asked.

John nodded. “Thanks for, you know.”

“I know.” Carter started for the stairs. “The Daedalus will be here in a week. Get your paperwork in order.”

“Yes, ma‘am,” John called after her. He ignored Ronon‘s rolled eyes. “Teyla, no more tea.”

“I will leave Ronon in charge of your sleep schedule then.”

John almost called her back and apologized, but her son needed her. “Damn.”

“It‘ll be soon,” Ronon said.

“It better be.” John fell into step beside him. “This time, we kill him.”

“Promises, promises.”

*********

“The chain isn‘t necessary.”

“It is a symbol, nothing more.” He watched the human eat out of curiosity more than anything. The waves of satisfaction coming off him tasted interesting. “A queen keeps control with her mind. I do not have those abilities.”

“And the collar?  Completely out of line there.” McKay glared. “You‘re still mad about the handcuffs thing, which I had nothing to do with!”

“It was that or have a tracking device implanted on your spine. I know how you hate blood.” He wasn‘t amused, not much. “Your own, that is.”

“Oh.” McKay shoved some more food in his mouth. He ate often, quickly, messily, and he slept little. In those ways, he was like Wraith. He cleared his throat. “I noticed I have more hair.”

“I gave you the gift of life.” He had done it for his hive, not the human. “You will work longer if you are stronger.”

“Your hyperdrive is shit. Get a new one.” McKay yawned and pushed his empty tray aside. “I have to sleep.”

There was no need to answer. McKay was correct about the hyperdrive but obtaining another would be difficult, if not impossible.

“My lord, there is a message from Atlantis.”

*********

“Todd says he can help us.” John didn‘t believe it, but it was worth a try, and it was an opportunity to kill him. “For a price.”

Carter folded her hands. “I can‘t wait to hear this.”

“He wants us to disable a hive ship for him. Apparently, he needs parts for his own ship.” John leaned back in his chair and fondled his gun. He waited for someone else to say something, but they were all silent, even Teyla.

“Colonel Caldwell?”

“I don‘t have a problem with it.” Caldwell shrugged. “When he shows up for the salvage, we destroy him too.”

“I love Asgard technology.” John saw that Ronon did too. “But I want the information before we kill them.”

Carter shook her head. “I hate to say this, but we should honor the deal or forget it. Todd knows where we are. He could broadcast our location before any of us could stop him.”

Teyla nodded. “I agree.”

John ground his teeth, but this had been his idea. “Fine. Let‘s do it. Zelenka, can you find us a hive?”

“The improvements we made to the long-distance sensors will help.” He smiled at Carter. “I will find one.”

“Preferably one that‘s headed for a cull,” Teyla said.

“Work with Zelenka, Teyla.” Carter looked at each of them. “John, Ronon, you‘re with Colonel Caldwell. Dismissed.” Her glance told John to stay behind, and he did, waiting for the catch. She waited until the door shut. “This is a lot of risk for little reward.”

“I want them dead.” John let all his hatred show. “We‘re going to show the Wraith what happens when they eat my people.”

She sighed softly. “Major Lorne will remain here to coordinate the effort, and John, killing them isn‘t going to make the pain go away.”

“Nothing is going to make me feel better.” John knew his grief was clear on his face. “But this isn‘t about that.”

“I know, and I understand.” Carter shut her laptop and stood. “He was my friend too.”

Telling her anything was impossible. John clenched his jaw, saluted because it felt right to do so, and marched for the door. Rodney had been much more than a friend, and he‘d died without knowing it. John couldn‘t fix it, but he sure as hell was going to make them pay.

*********

The negotiations as such were remarkably simple. John Sheppard would hold up his end of the bargain. That was certain. The Keeper would get his parts, and the hive would grow stronger. If they were cautious, they could make an advantageous alliance soon. His lack of a queen was an impediment, but he would work around it.

“You will stay close to me today. Remember your lessons.”

“Your society is a minefield!” His Keeper shook his head. “I‘m no good at interacting with humans, much less Wraith!”

“Your will to survive is strong.” He removed the chain, yanking him close against his will. “You should be honored that I am acquiring the parts you need.”

The Keeper‘s eyes blew wide, and he trembled. It was hard to resist him. Wrapping him tightly, he licked until the scent was fresh.

“Oh, God,” the human whispered. “Please, stop.”

He set him away. “Do not confront any of my followers until long after the fighting is over. Their appetites will be high.”

“I‘m going to die.” The Keeper swallowed hard. “And all because you can‘t find a competent engineer.”

The door fluttered open. “My lord, the coordinates have been sent.”

His human knelt at the sound of the door, and he might survive yet. He kept his eyes properly down.

“Take us there immediately.” He flashed his teeth. “Do not grow impatient today. We must act calmly.”

“Yes, my lord.”

The door snapped shut behind him, and the Keeper got to his feet. “I should go work.”

“I will call for you later.” He sat in his throne, extending his senses. They must be ready. Sheppard was always a worthy opponent.

*********

Tension kept his hand on his gun, and he didn‘t care that people were giving him looks. So what he was right on the edge of control. Big deal. Ronon was like that all the time.

“The temptation to blow him out of the sky must be terrible,” Caldwell drawled.

“You have no idea.” John‘s fingers twitched, and it was a good thing he wasn‘t near the controls. “His ship looks beat up.”

Caldwell tilted his head. “Scan them. It would be nice to know what we‘re up against if things go south.”

Ronon began flipping his gun. “We going down to the planet?”

John glanced at Teyla. She looked more than ready.

“I‘ll inform the hive that you‘re beaming down,” Caldwell said. “You‘re sure this is worth it?”

“Keep weapons lock on them,” John said, refusing to answer that question. He and his team, minus Rodney, went to the transporter together. They all double-checked their weapons. “You guys think this is stupid?”

“No,” Teyla said, “we do not.”

Ronon set his gun to kill, and that was enough of an answer for John.

********

“Colonel Sheppard and his team have beamed down to the planet. They expect you to join them.”

He studied the face of the human commander. This one was old but still virile. “They must wait until we have completed our tasks.”

“They‘re not in the mood to wait, and neither am I.” The old man shifted in his seat. “Train weapons on Todd‘s hyperdrive.”

An empty threat, but he would allow them to think they were winning. “I will go there soon in a transport vessel. I would appreciate it if you would not blow it up.”

“We‘ll see. Caldwell out.”

“Send darts to the surface.” He would not look weak. “Have the Keeper brought to me.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Slowly, very slowly, he brought his ship into position and docked with the rival hive. He could feel his followers swarming over, killing, feeding, taking control. Sheppard would be growing impatient, more dangerous than usual.

“What the hell is going on?” The Keeper yelled, but he scurried close and knelt.

“We are boarding a rival hive. Soon you will have the parts you need.” He kept his hand on the console, instead of burying it deep in the human‘s chest. The smell of victory was sweet, heady. “I must go to the planet.”

“Crap.” The smell of fear wafted up.

Impulsively, he made his decision. “You will accompany me. It will be marginally safer than remaining here. Do not speak in the transport vessel. Your voice will further excite … us.”

“I want to go home.” The words were so low they were inaudible to humans.

“I have felt that pain.” He wrapped his hand into his pet‘s collar. “Do not think of escape.”

“I haven‘t paid my debt.” The Keeper lifted his chin. “She‘s worth it.”

“Perhaps you are not as disgusting as I had previously thought.” He made quick preparations before starting for the transport ship. His human followed, the smell of fear thick in the air. He sat on the floor, arms around his legs, face tucked away, and it was perhaps the smartest thing he had ever done.

*********

Pacing didn‘t help, and firing at random objects would show a lack of self-control. Ronon and Teyla merely waited, and he wanted to yell at them.

“Do not show Todd your weakness.”

“Anger. It‘s anger.” But John knew she was right. “Where the hell is he?”

Darts zipped over their heads, and Ronon fired before John could stop, or join, him. “This is a trap,” Ronon growled.

“He‘s testing us.” John would‘ve done the same if he hadn‘t had Caldwell in orbit. “He‘s on his way.”

**********

He ordered his darts into defensive positions, made note of the location of the portal, and landed his vessel far enough away that the interior of his ship would be in shadow. Leaving his Keeper with two drones, he lowered the hatch and went to meet his brother. It was always interesting to see him, and this time would be no exception.

**********

“Thought you‘d never get here,” John drawled, cradling the SAW and wishing he could use it. Todd looked the same, maybe his hair was a little messier, but the same.

“My arrival was delayed while my followers secured the rival hive. Surely you understand.”

John shook his head. “Not really. Did you score a queen?”

“Unfortunately, she was killed in your attack.” Todd tilted his head. “Hello, Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan.”

Teyla and Ronon both blinked in surprise, and John made sure his safety was off. “Let‘s get down to business. You know what I want.”

“I do, but I am unsure how you expected me to discover the fate of one human among thousands. The Wraith are many and feed often.” Todd smiled, not a good look on him.

“Ronon, I‘ll give you the pleasure of telling Colonel Caldwell to open fire.” John showed his teeth right back at him.

“But,” Todd said slowly, “I have heard rumors.”

“Colonel,” John said, touching his headset. “Do you have one of the darts in weapon‘s range?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“Fire.” John stepped close enough to shove a knife in Todd‘s feeding hand if it was necessary. The beam sliced through the air, making a high pitched whine, and the explosion was immediate. “Your move, Todd.”

The Wraith turned, looking toward his ship, and John raised his SAW. “Todd.”

“I sense this is important to you. Was he your mate?”

John shot him, just once, but it knocked him down. Ronon gave a grunt of approval. “Bet that felt good.”

“Yeah. It did.” John watched him bleed. Todd struggled up, and John would‘ve shot him again, but Teyla stopped him.

“That was answer enough.” Todd straightened and shook his head once hard. “All hives know the Lantean uniform. Your people are considered valuable.”

“Are you saying it‘s possible that Rodney‘s alive?” John hated that a tiny bit of hope curled through him. He stomped on it hard, but it didn‘t die.

Todd flexed his hand. “When my ship is repaired, I will contact the largest alliance and see if I can locate him.”

Fury replaced hope. “You didn‘t do a damn thing, did you?” His finger twitched near the trigger. “After Caldwell destroys your ship, you can use the stargate to leave.”

“I say we kill him,” Ronon said.

Teyla stepped forward. “John, he is our best hope to find Rodney.”

“Not sure I need that hope.” John squinted, trying to see inside the transport vessel. Todd was too smart not to have come with backup, and someone was moving in there.. Ronon took a step that direction, and Teyla raised her eyebrows. John had that itchy feeling. Todd was holding back.

“Last chance, Todd.” John touched his earpiece. “Colonel, target the ship on the surface.”

“No!” Todd looked away and back. “He was taken to the queen of a hive that I am familiar with. She needed a Keeper. Word spread quickly when he was captured. He is a valuable commodity.”

So much emotion surged through John that he swayed. “He‘s not dead?”

“Not the last I heard.” Todd shrugged. “Once my ship is repaired, I will find out for certain.”

Hope made John light-headed, dizzy. “Not good enough. I‘m going with you.”

Ronon grabbed him. “No.”

John shrugged him off. “Todd and I are practically family.”

“I‘ve met your family. Don‘t go.” Ronon pointed his blaster at Todd‘s head. “Go back to Plan A.”

“I have to find him.” John met Todd‘s eyes, seeing something there that gave him pause. “Todd, you‘re awfully quiet.”

“If you choose to accompany me to my ship, I will be pleased, but you will be under my command.” Todd straightened to his tallest height. “You will not be injured, intentionally.”

“John, it may be weeks before the repairs are finished.”

“Perhaps.” Todd stepped away. “It is your decision. I will await your answer on my ship.” He strode away, and John nearly rushed after him. Todd was their only way in – their only link to finding Rodney. Rodney. Rodney.

“He‘s alive,” John whispered. Two little words that wiped away all the horrible words he‘d said since Rogers had returned with the news of Rodney‘s death. It wasn‘t true. It wasn‘t true. “We could help fix his ship.”

“The only experts we have in Wraith technology are back on Atlantis.” Teyla put her hand on his arm. “We have time to discuss this and choose the correct path.”

Ronon bracketed him on the other side. “Caldwell, beam us up before Sheppard does something stupid.”

********

“Throwing his lifeless body at their feet would send a strong message.”

“They are gone.” He stared at his Keeper, wanting, needing, practically tasting. Slamming his hand down, he drained the drone closest to him. “Return us to the ship. We have work to do. Keeper, I want hyperdrive on-line before you sleep again.”

“Great.” The human hid his face in his hands. “That was John.”

“Your mate shot me.” He laughed, not because it was amusing, but because he‘d finally pushed John Sheppard to make an irrational act. “He will be most displeased to discover that I own you now.”

His Keeper huddled tighter. “He‘s not my mate,” he mumbled.

The instant they were docked, he wrapped his hand in his pet‘s collar and started for the hyperdrive. “If you value John Sheppard‘s life, you will work quickly.” He threw him down. “Get him food.”

Stalking through his ship, he forced his followers to work at a feverish pace. There were grumbles, but they were silenced, and the rival hive was stripped of everything useful. His second-in-command gave him a very cautious look when he returned to the bridge.

“The Lanteans will not stop until they get him back.”

“I am aware of that, but we require him.” He released the docking clamps and moved them away from the drifting ship. “Destroy it.”

“The Lanteans are hailing us.”

“Ignore it.” He engaged sub-light engines and set a course away from the debris field. “I will go down and encourage the Keeper to hurry.”

“The human ship is following.” His second-in-command hissed. “They will fire upon us.”

“Perhaps.” Reluctantly, he opened communications. “John Sheppard, I am attempting to repair my ship with nothing more than slime and discarded fingernails. When my repairs are complete, I will contact you.”

“Not good enough. I‘m beaming over with a team of engineers.”

“My shields are up.” He hoped they stayed up, and he growled in frustration. “Your kind are not welcome here except as a food source.”

“I should‘ve shot you full of holes!” Sheppard yelled.

He felt the hyperdrive flicker, and he couldn‘t resist taunting him. “You may come assist us, but only you, and I am certain your people will not allow that. For some reason, they do not trust me.”

The shields failed, and he slammed his hand down onto the console. The hyperdrive bloomed into life, and he opened a window instantly.

“My lord!”

He sent them hurtling away from the Earth ship before turning to assess the new threat. “John Sheppard, you are a fool.”

Sheppard swung his gun between them. “Now let‘s not do something I‘ll regret.”

“Take him to a cell. I will deal with him after I see to the needs of our Keeper.” He left them to fight it out, knowing Sheppard would be spared death but not humiliation.

*********

Waking up was always the hard part, and he rolled to his stomach to postpone it for another second. His brains felt scrambled, and it was a sad fact of his life that he was used to it. Colonel Carter was going to kill him for this stunt. They hadn‘t thought Todd‘s hyperdrive was anywhere near ready, or he never would‘ve beamed over.

He laughed roughly, coughing a little, at the lie he was telling himself. Getting Rodney back was all that mattered, and this was the only way to start looking for him. Pushing up to his hands and knees, he found a slimy wall to sit against. He rubbed his eyes and let his head loll back.

When the doors open, he flinched in surprise, cursing himself for resting. “Hey, guys, I‘m starved. Some room service maybe?”

They never laughed at his jokes, and he let them haul him along. Another set of doors, a big push, and he sprawled at Todd‘s feet. Not his finest moment, but he could work with it. He levered himself up as far as his knees.

“Should I just stay down here?” John drawled.

“If you wish.” Todd slid his hands down the arms of a big, gooey chair. “You should not have come here, John Sheppard.”

“I‘m inclined to agree with you.” John brushed off his BDU‘s, rising to his feet. He took a good look around. Nothing much but a chair and a pile of junk in the corner. That made him notice the chain, gleaming on the floor. “That‘s not for me, right?”

“Because of our history, you have a certain status on my ship.” Todd tilted his head. “You may return to your cell or take up residence here in my quarters.”

“Hey, no offense, but we‘re not really family.” John wandered to the far corner, testing his limits. This was a lot more hospitality than usual, but this was Todd, and while they weren‘t friends, they weren‘t exactly enemies.

The door opened, and John grimaced. His view was limited to the man‘s back, but he hated Wraith worshippers, and this one had really taken on the role. The leather alone was ridiculous, and he turned away so he didn‘t have to watch. He heard the rattle of the chain and snuck a peek.

“You have done well.” Todd‘s hand was tangled in long, blond curls. “Rest now. We will run a full diagnostic when you wake.”

John nearly lost his lunch at the kneeling, the bowed head, and Todd‘s obvious concern. He swallowed bile, looking down, and that‘s how he noticed the boots. Those were standard issue. Marching over, he leaned to grab him, demand answers. No Wraith worshipper deserved to wear those boots.

Todd met him, yellow eyes flashing. “Do not make the mistake of thinking that he is still yours. I marked him as mine, and he will remain mine,” he hissed.

The truth slammed into him as hard as news of Rodney‘s death had. This, this was almost worse. John reached for the leather-clad shoulder. “Rodney?”

Blue eyes met his, and he wouldn‘t believe, but he had to, and Rodney surged to his feet. He jumped in front of John, chain hanging. “I did what you said!”

Todd wrapped his hand in the chain. “You did your part, but the shields failed, and he came aboard before we could escape.”

“Send him back!”

Rodney hadn‘t changed a bit, except for the stinky leather, the kneeling, the hair, and everything else. John found a very stupid grin on his face. “Jesus, you‘re alive.”

“You have not served me completely. He was rash, foolish, and he will pay the price.”

“I won‘t do this with him here. I won‘t!”

“Then you will both die.” Todd grabbed Rodney close and licked across his forehead. “We will discuss this later.”

Furious, John yanked Rodney back at the same instant that Todd pushed him away, and it knocked them both down. John heard the door shut, but he didn‘t trust that. He made sure, and while he was doing that, Rodney crawled away to what was clearly his corner. John eased up, feeling the fool. Of course Rodney slept in a pile of both blankets and technology. The clues had all been there, and John had been too stupid to notice.

“I‘m going to kill him for this.” John knelt, desperate to touch, hold, make sure Rodney was real. “He set it up so we thought you were dead.”

Rodney wasn‘t looking at him, complaining or doing any of his normal twitches. John put his hands on Rodney‘s shoulders. “You okay?”

“You shouldn‘t be here! He _will_ kill you!” Rodney still wasn‘t looking at him. “He said he‘d take me back to Atlantis, when I finish, when my debt is paid.”

“And you believe him?” John slid his hands down, shoved aside some things he didn‘t want to look at closely, and sat next to him on the makeshift pallet. “What did he do to you?” He wanted to scrub at Rodney‘s forehead.

“I owe him. For Jeannie.” Rodney shrugged off a leather coat and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. He shivered. “Do I look bad? He … and then … he did it again, and I have more hair, but the very last thing you would find on a Wraith ship is a damn mirror!”

Before he could stop himself, he slipped his hand along Rodney‘s jaw. “Your beard is red, doesn‘t match your hair at all, and I‘m sorry. I know how it hurts.” He couldn‘t look away from Rodney‘s changed face, younger, thinner, eyes big and blue. “You look … good. Fine even.”

Rodney finally met John‘s eyes. “I‘m sorry. So sorry. You‘ll find out why soon.” He touched John‘s hand. “I have to sleep. This is my only time.”

John bit his lower lip and helped him get comfortable. Rodney shivered again, and John put another blanket on him. “Cold?”

“Always cold,” Rodney mumbled. He huddled deep into the nest he‘d made, and John moved so he could sit by Rodney‘s head. It was wrong to stroke his hand through Rodney‘s curls.

“Sleep, buddy.” John kept his hand on him, listening to him breathe and making him alive again, because even remembering when he wasn‘t – in theory – hurt like hell. Oh, yeah, he was going to kill Todd for this.

*********

Returning to his chair, he watched them sleep. His brother had curled around the Keeper as if to protect him. Repairs would proceed as planned, despite Sheppard‘s interference.

His followers were sated for the moment, gorged on humans and enemy Wraith alike. The rival ship had recently culled, and most of their supply had been free of the taint. It was, perhaps, time to empty the cocoons.

He hissed softly. Humans were naturally irritating, and Sheppard more than most. McKay had adjusted, survived. Sheppard would not. He would fight, argue, and try to escape until he was fed upon to restore order.

Sheppard was awake now but hiding it. The smell of his anger was sharp, and it was time to give him a choice.

“We will be orbiting a planet soon. I can leave you there, or you can help the Keeper with his repairs. It is your decision.”

“So you‘re sticking with the lie about returning him.”

“It is not a lie.” He would not speak of that again. Extending his senses, he sent for food. The Keeper was always hungry when he awoke. With Sheppard‘s defiance thick in the air, he smiled. “I will leave you on the planet.”

“My ass.” Sheppard‘s growl was rich with ownership. “And next time I see you licking him, I‘ll cut your tongue out.”

He laughed, unable to help himself. “If my followers believe that he belongs to you, they will make a meal of him.”

“I thought he had value,” Sheppard said slowly.

There was no answer that Sheppard could understand. The door opened, and he watched Sheppard protect the Keeper with his body.

“Take the food. He will be hungry.”

Sheppard took it slowly and put the tray on the floor. “My people will come for us.”

“We will not discuss that.” He breathed deeply. “Keeper, eat and go to work. Sheppard will accompany you. Do not grow lax.”

“I won‘t,” the Keeper mumbled. He tugged on Sheppard‘s arm, and they ate, whispering back and forth.

When the food was gone, he caught up the chain.

“No! Stop!” Sheppard caught the end near McKay‘s neck.

With a small grunt, he pulled them both to him. Sheppard cursed the entire way, panting and trying to cover him.

The Keeper was incredibly passive, as if he didn‘t care, but that was a lie. Sheppard‘s eyes were wild, blown, and he smelled delicious. Sucking him dry had been wonderful, and it would be glorious to do it again.

“Teach him what he needs to know.” He slid his hand up the chain to McKay‘s neck, ignoring Sheppard‘s protests. With a twist, he removed it, letting it drop on Sheppard. “Before I am driven beyond my ability to resist him.”

“Yes, my lord,” the Keeper whispered.

“Don‘t say that to him!”

Leaving them confused, angry, and full of despair was a reward all its own.

*********

“I‘m gonna kill him!”

“Not today. Today, you‘re going to shut up, keep your eyes down, and if any other Wraith are around when Todd‘s there, you‘ll kneel,” Rodney snapped. He threw off his blanket and put his coat back on. “Come on, the hyperdrive will need some work. I patched it together with the Wraith equivalent of duct tape.”

John caught him by the arm. “We have to escape.”

“Colonel, I have a locator beacon in my collar. If I go near the dart bay, he knows it.” Rodney brushed his hands through his wild hair. “You escape. Please. Go far, far away, and then you won‘t have to see what my debt has forced from me.”

“Rodney, you can-” John was sure Rodney could figure out a way, if he‘d just try.

“No, I can‘t. It requires Wraith DNA to get it off.” Rodney bolted for the door, moving faster than John had ever seen. “Keep your eyes down.”

John trotted after him, refusing to drop his eyes as they went by the Wraith. They could forget it. Rodney didn‘t slow down until they were in a lab, surrounded by equipment that looked very familiar.

“What the hell?”

“They scavenge our stuff.” Rodney moved quickly, tucking this and that in a multitude of pockets. “I‘m going to install some damn heat before I leave.”

It was all coming at John pretty fast, but he still did a thorough search for anything he could use as a weapon. There was nothing, not even a knife. A noise made him turn, but it was Rodney, and it struck him again that Rodney was young, or at least, younger. Late twenties maybe, and John couldn‘t help but stare.

“He‘s lying. He‘ll never let you go.”

“He‘ll have to let me go or eat me before he can make an alliance. This hive puts up with me. A true queen would never.” Rodney snapped his fingers and grabbed something else. “Humans can be pets, or informers, but never Keepers.”

“What the hell‘s a Keeper?” John wanted to run, grab a dart, and fly off, and no one was watching them.

“Engineer, whatever.” Rodney headed out the door. “Any chance you brought power bars?”

“No.” John laughed softly. “Or coffee.” Some things didn‘t change, and he was damn glad.

“Don‘t even say that word. I‘ve cried enough tears.” Rodney motioned for him to follow. “We‘ll take the back ways, but do not confront them. They‘re hyped up after taking that ship and liable to eat anyone.”

“Todd doesn‘t protect you?”

“He doesn‘t have the level of control that a queen would. Basically, I‘m on the ship of the damned.” Rodney yanked him closer. “Keep up!”

John walked practically on Rodney‘s heels. “Why didn‘t you send a message?”

“With what? A bottle?” Rodney snorted. “He monitors everything, and he hates being called ‘Todd.‘”

“Good.” John slid in front as they crossed paths with a Wraith. Rodney‘s hand snaked out and grabbed him around the neck, pulling him close. It would‘ve been easy to fight, but he let Rodney hold him tight. Walking was tricky, but they made it. “Rodney, this is uncomfortable.”

“That was one of the big wigs. Do not even look at him.” Rodney turned him loose. “Colonel, please, don‘t get yourself eaten before you can escape.”

“I‘m not leaving you.” John glared at him. “I‘ll try not to piss them off.”

“Breathing pisses them off.” Rodney came to an abrupt stop, and John nearly bumped into him. “Okay, shut up now and let me work.”

Smiling was stupid. John did it anyway. He found a place to lean that wasn‘t too sticky and watched Rodney‘s back. “When‘s break?”

“When His Majesty summons me to his quarters.” Rodney didn‘t look up from where his deft fingers were practically gluing parts together. “Someone will bring food around.”

John couldn‘t stop looking – Rodney was alive – and smiling like an idiot. Rodney was alive and grumpy. Things were going to go their way eventually, and they‘d get off this tub. “Let‘s make a plan.”

*********

He listened to them talk. Sheppard suggested they escape, and the Keeper worked, encouraging him to leave. The Keeper would honor his debt, but Sheppard would try to convince him otherwise.

“There. This rust bucket might last another, oh, I don‘t know, year or two?” The Keeper straightened his back. “Now I can start on subsystems. I have to see His Highness about those diagnostics.”

“I am here.” He could not help but growl in satisfaction when his Keeper knelt with no delay. Sheppard, predictably, got in front of him, body ready for battle.

“He‘s done enough. This is over, Todd.” Sheppard glanced down at the Keeper, and his fury grew until it was possible to taste it. “Over!”

Breathing deeply, he hesitated to choose a path. He could not afford to look weak, but the bond they had forged held him back. Given his own treatment in Atlantis, Sheppard felt no brotherhood between them, and yet, it would temper his response.

“Remove him to his cell,” he snapped. Sheppard attacked, anticipated, but that was as nothing. The Keeper bolted towards him, and he put him on his back. The days of hunger and frustration in Atlantis surged through him, and he slammed his hand into the Keeper‘s chest. The leather was no impediment.

“No! Not that! No!” Sheppard‘s screams faded as they dragged him away.

“Please don‘t hurt him,” the Keeper whispered. “Do what you want with me.”

“I will.” He pushed his fingernails deep and assessed his Keeper‘s condition. Weak, but stronger than some, and he would make a fine meal. In some ways, it was unfortunate that he was so useful.

“We have dropped out of hyperspace, my lord. Should we begin transporting the tainted ones?”

He removed himself, leaving the Keeper to sob on the floor. “No. We will land. There are several systems that require extensive work.” He would finish this so he could go back to his quiet life of intrigue and intimidation, far away from noisy Lanteans. “Take him to his chain.”

“Yes, my lord.”

*********

They threw him down, and even though he wanted to jump up and rush them, his body wouldn‘t cooperate. Todd had knocked him in the head too hard. The distant sound of screaming forced him to crawl to the door, but he couldn‘t see a damn thing.

The only thing worse  than hearing Rodney scream was when it stopped. John let the guilt grab him and shake him. He‘d done this. It was his fault. If he‘d have been quiet, none of this would‘ve happened. It was Todd‘s ship. John had to go along to get along until they could escape.

Groaning, he cradled his aching head. “Damn it,” he whispered. He scooted to the corner, feeling the ship shake and against his will hoping that Rodney could fix it before they died. The shaking became a big jolt that tossed him flat, and then the noise began to subside. The idea that they‘d landed crept over him.

Todd was going to leave him behind, and John made up his mind to go down fighting before allowing that. Worry and guilt made it seem like forever before they came for him.

“Thought you guys had forgotten me!”

They shook him, ripped off his coat, dragged him despite his attempts to walk, and really were very poor company. His struggles were a matter of form until he saw the ramp and the dirt. “No! Not without Rodney!”

The bastards had stunned him was his first thought, and his second was nothing but a stream of curses. He lunged and hit the end of his chain hard. It didn‘t budge. His cuffed wrists yelled at him to stop that, and he quit trying to choke Todd to death.

“Where‘s Rodney?” John panted, yanking the chain hard, but it was hooked to a stake that had been pounded into the ground.

“Before too much longer you will know the hunger and thirst I suffered while on Atlantis.”

John grimaced. “There wasn‘t anything I could do about that.” Except that he had, on Earth, for Rodney and his sister.

“You made a choice.” Todd whirled away, gone quickly, and John sat down because his legs insisted. The ship was close but didn‘t provide shade, and he stared in amazement as people began to stumble down the ramp. They looked confused, exhausted, but they were hurrying, shoved on by drones. There were hundreds of them, and none of them looked his way. “Rodney!” he yelled, hoping that Rodney was among them. There was no answer. He ignored the blood dripping down his hand and went to the stake. He‘d start digging.

*********

“Where is he?” the Keeper asked.

He wouldn‘t answer directly. “When you are finished, if he is alive, you will see him.”

“I‘ll work faster. I promise, just, don‘t kill him.”

He stroked his feeding hand through his Keeper‘s hair. “Your debt is almost paid. When we met again, it will be as nature intended.”

The Keeper rubbed his mouth with his hand. “Translated as: you‘ll try to eat me.”

“Perhaps.” He felt a certain fondness for this human. “Tell me again how you defeated the one you call Michael.”

“Tell me your name.”

He hesitated, searching the human‘s face for intent and breathing deeply to capture the emotions. A trace of fear, some worry, and a hint of courage made for an interesting mixture. “We do not have names like your kind. I am known by my unique scent, my years of experience tinting what is smelt.”

“That makes sense.” The Keeper almost laughed. “No pun intended. Humans like to name things.”

“I have noticed.” He caught his Keeper by the hand. “You can remain here, if you choose it.”

“Are you nuts? I want coffee again!”

“It smells vile.” He released him with a small push. “Finish repairing the automatic docking system.”

“Yeah, now you trust me in the dart bay.”

He nodded and began work on the environmental systems. His ship was almost ready, and his hive knew it, and there was a sense of anticipation in the air.

**********

His mouth felt like he‘d eaten dirt. Sweat poured off him, and he had accomplished nothing towards digging up the stake. Pulling, he grunted and dug in his heels. Nothing. His back gave out and he collapsed.

“Damn it!”

No one heard him. He indulged in juvenile behavior by throwing clods at Todd‘s ship. Sitting down, he pulled his T-shirt up until it covered his head. This was some sort of karmic lesson not to wear black. The only good news was that the sun had moved in the sky, and it would be dark soon. The rest of the bad news was that he was probably going to freeze his ass off. “Damn you, Todd!”

*********

The Keeper fell into sleep on the third morning after they had landed. He had worked continually, only stopping to ask about Sheppard. It was perhaps time to check on his human brother, and he went there after instructing that the Keeper be taken to his bed.

Sheppard was curled up in the dirt, but he was breathing. He didn‘t raise his head. The scent of blood and despair was strong. It was pleasing. He would suffer.

“I hate you, and the funny thing about that? You‘re a perfect member of my screwed up family.” Sheppard coughed. “Think this is bad? This is nothing compared to what my father did to me when I refused to go to Harvard. Boy, he was mad.”

His voice was weak, but his spirit was still strong.

“My brother, Dave, he thinks I‘m some sort of gold digger, and that was _after_ we‘d talked, and you really don‘t want to know what he thought about Ronon.” Sheppard rolled so he was flat on his back, staring up at the sky. “So I stayed for the reading of the will? It seemed polite. How was I to know I _wouldn‘t_ be disinherited? Dave may never speak to me again. So as far as brothers go, you‘re about average.”

“You are delirious.”

“We had different mothers, but then again, so do you and I!” Sheppard laughed, but it was a harsh sound, almost choking. “My mom loved horses. Going fast. Wind in her hair. That‘s how I remember her.”

He was fascinated despite himself, listening to Sheppard talk about his family. None of them had ever tried to kill him, and yet, he considered this punishment as nothing. Torments of the body were less than the mind, but he had not thought that humans were advanced enough to know this. It was possible that his human brother was more intelligent than most.

“Todd, is Rodney okay?”

“You should not be allowed to name things.” He left him, alone in the dirt, slowly dying.

*********

John wasn‘t sure what made him angrier. The fact that they wouldn‘t tell him about Rodney, the whole no water thing, or that they pulled that damn stake up like it was nothing.

“You know, I hate you guys.”

One of the drones threw John over a shoulder, and he wished he had the energy to puke. The rest was a blur, but being thrown on the floor felt so nice.

“Colonel?”

“Hey,” John croaked, trying to smile and feeling his lips crack. “How‘s life on the ship of the damned?”

“Pretty bad.” Rodney smoothed John‘s hair back. “Don‘t die, okay?”

“Sure.” John would promise, but he wasn‘t hopeful. He had to shut his eyes. “You‘re not dead.”

“Neither are you.”

John was out of spit to answer again.

“Your debt to me is paid.” That had to be Todd. “You are a fine Keeper.”

“Please don‘t mention it. Ever.”

Todd laughed, and John wanted to get up and punch him.

“Sheppard will mark you again.”

Rodney‘s voice was tired. “There will be no more licking. He shouldn‘t have come here.”

“He is stubborn. You are his, and he does not wish to share.”

“Trust me when I say he has never licked my forehead, or anything else.”

It was true, and John regretted it. He shifted, finding some part of Rodney to touch.

“He needs help, or he‘s going to die, and I‘m going to find a way to kill you.”

“You underestimate him.”

John went to the dark place.

*********

He removed the collar with a simple twist, tucking it away in his coat. There was an urge to claim him again, but he would not. He smelled McKay‘s astonishment. “You did not believe me.”

“I did too.” McKay crossed his arms, lying. “I get to keep the hair, right?”

“Only until we meet again.” He knelt and ran his finger along the side of Sheppard‘s face. His heart still beat. “Do not lose him again, my brother.”

“I won‘t,” Sheppard shoved the hand away. “Get out of here. When I see you …”

“All bets are off.” He hurried to his transport vessel before they activated the portal. There was much to do. Alliances to make while they were strong, but he would remember. Keepers were a rare and precious item, and he thought his brother knew it now.

********

Sitting on the edge of his bed, their words still rang in his ears. Stupid, foolhardy, moronic, and that had just been Rodney yelling at him in the infirmary. Carter and Caldwell had been more polite at their debriefing, but they thought he was an idiot also. It had not been his fault. Rodney had fixed Todd‘s hyperdrive, and that‘s what had gotten him stranded. No one had foreseen that. That was his story, and at least Lorne had looked sympathetic.

The door chimed, and against his better judgment, he got it. It might be Rodney. It wasn‘t.

“Sir, you got a minute?”

John nodded and let Lorne inside. “I thought you‘d be at the party.”

“Once everyone realized that you weren‘t coming, well, it was pretty quiet. Zelenka is off somewhere getting drunk from relief, but that‘s about it.”

“You‘re not getting drunk in relief?” John found a tiny smile, going to sit on his chair. He drew one leg up underneath him.

“I never thought the job would be mine.” Lorne smiled in that big way of his. “Breaking in a new CO would be a real pain in the ass, but that‘s not why I‘m here.”

“Why _are_ you here?” John tried not to snap, but he was tired. Total dehydration would do that to a man, and he‘d been out of the infirmary one day so far. Just long enough to get his ass chewed out by everyone above or sideways of him in the chain of command.

“General O‘Neill wanted me to give you something.” Lorne snapped to perfect attention and executed a perfect salute. “With his regards.”

A very stupid smile almost took over all of John‘s face, but he managed to get his hand up in time to rub most of it away.

“Now, if you‘ll excuse me, and I‘m going to hunt up Zelenka and steal some hooch.”

“Permission granted, and thank you, Major.” John waved his hand at the door. “So you‘re relieved?” he asked before Lorne could take a step.

“You bet your ass I am.” Lorne left quickly. John smiled after him for a long moment. O‘Neill understood, and that was good enough.

Rodney was furious, but there was nothing John could do about that. He had tried to talk to him, apologize, something. Nothing had worked. Rodney had yelled, ranted, tossed his curls, and stomped away. John honestly didn‘t know if Rodney was mad at him or Todd, or both, but it didn‘t matter. All that mattered was that after all that shit, John still hadn‘t told Rodney anything, not one damn thing of any importance.

Slowly, John moved back to his bed. He‘d try to get some sleep. The door rang again, and he willed the person to go away. He, or she, didn‘t.

“Colonel Sheppard, it‘s Dr. Keller. Are you okay?”

“Damn it,” John mumbled, swiping his hand over the crystals. “I‘m fine. Thanks. But sleeping is tough with all the visitors!”

Her eyes widened. “We agreed I‘d check on you. Take some blood.” She put on a fake smile. “I don‘t want your electrolytes to get out of balance again.”

“Oh. I forgot.” He had, and he flushed. “Come in. Sorry.”

“I know you‘re tired.” Her false cheer grated on his nerves. “This won‘t take long. You promised me you‘d eat two extra meals a day until you gain the weight back. Don‘t forget.”

“I won‘t.” He‘d carry power bars. It‘d be good enough. “Is Rodney-” he broke off, unwilling to continue and sound pathetic. “Never mind.”

“I can‘t get over the curls,” she gushed. “We‘re all betting he‘ll cut them off within the week.”

John hoped not, but the image of Todd‘s feeding hand tangled in Rodney‘s curls popped up, and he flinched. Maybe he‘d cut off those curls himself. “He really is okay?”

“He‘s fine. Honestly, we‘re studying him, trying to understand how it happened, and if it‘s permanent.” She drew the blood while she chatted. “I can promise you that he wasn‘t addicted to the enzyme.”

It was good to hear again. John didn‘t know what else to say, and she fell quiet after one long look. When everything was tucked away in her kit, she smiled. “Now rest and drink plenty of fluids.”

“At the same time?”

“If you can manage it.” She laughed softy, patted him on the shoulder, and left him sitting there. He put his face in his hands and dimmed the lights. Some sleep would be great. He could do that. He could, and he tried, but it all kept moving around in his head, and swinging between anger and pity was not conducive to sleep. The pity was for himself, even though he rarely engaged in a pity party now seemed like a good time. In the morning, he‘d go back to his duties and pretend he was fine.

The door slid open, and he sat up, instantly angry. It all died in his throat when Rodney – curls bouncing, sweats hanging, barefeet – knelt between his feet. “Do not do this,” John ground out, shocked, appalled.

“But I know you.” Rodney‘s voice was calm. “I want what we had – team, friendship, everything, and you won‘t trust me if I don‘t do this.”

John glared down at Rodney‘s curls. He clenched his hand into a fist so he didn‘t touch them. “I think you‘ve been among Wraith too long.”

“I‘m very sure I have at least eight different syndromes, but this isn‘t about that. It‘s about us.”

“There is no us!” John wanted to shove him back and run out the door. He stared instead.

Rodney raised his head, and his blue eyes were big in his newly-shaven face. “I knew seeing me like that would destroy everything.” He looked so sad, like with Jeannie and the nanites. “I – They want me to go back to Earth. I‘m compromised, or so Caldwell says, and the IOA wants to have me studied, and Ronon is giving me looks that scare me.”

Knowing what to say had never been John‘s strong suit. He found himself staring at Rodney‘s forehead and taking a deep breath. Rodney smelled good, clean, not like Wraith, not like he had on the hive ship.

“Did you burn those clothes?”

After blinking several times, Rodney said slowly, “I could ask Keller what she did with them?”

“You showered.”

“About ten times.” Rodney bit his lower lip. “Not enough, huh?”

John raised his hand slowly, angry when Rodney instantly lowered his head. No matter what Rodney said, he was going to have an adjustment period, that was obvious. John knew he should sit on his hands, but he touched the curls instead. “Keller likes your curls. She thinks you‘ll cut them off.”

“I hadn‘t thought of it.” Rodney snuck a peek at him. “I should leave.”

“No,” John said harshly, hearing the desperation in his voice. “I thought you were furious with me.”

“I was, am, but this is more important. I think you _need_ to put your mark on me.”

“I‘m not going to mark you like he did.”

“Thank God.”

Laughing, John wrapped a curl around his finger. If he were a decent man, he‘d pull Rodney up to sit beside him. “You washed your forehead, right?”

“Twenty times. Used alcohol wipes twice.” Rodney slowly looked up, smiling a little. “I need to know you still … think I‘m human.”

“You were never much of a human,” John teased. He sighed loudly. “They‘re not sending you anywhere. You‘re on my team.”

Rodney grinned. “Promise?”

“Where else would I find an expert in Wraith tech?” It was time to send Rodney back to his room. It was, and John was going to do it, in a minute. “You‘re mine,” he said, only because he thought Rodney needed to hear it. “But only if you need it that way.”

“I made you this.” Rodney thrust it into John‘s hand. He‘d been on his knees forever, and he hadn‘t complained once. It was worrying John, but as he stared down at what was in his hand, he knew he had bigger things to worry about it. The metal shined, and it was warm. It had been a loop, but it fell apart. Rodney kept on talking. “It only opens for someone with the natural ATA gene.”

John frowned, trying to understand what Rodney wanted, and if he could give it to him. “Rodney, look-”

Rodney was up so fast that they nearly hit heads. “Oh, God, I get it. Todd totally brainwashed me. He kept on and on about you marking me. I‘m sorry. I‘m so stupid. I‘ll talk to the therapist about it.”

“Rodney, I-”

“I won‘t tell anyone,” Rodney interrupted.

“Get your ass back over here! Now!” He stared in honest amazement as Rodney did exactly what he was told, kneeling again. John took a steadying breath. “Is this for me or you?” He saw from the horror on Rodney‘s face who it was for, and he hated that his hands shook. “I screw everything up,” he whispered more to himself than Rodney. “You shouldn‘t trust me.”

Strong hands gripped him. “He kept saying your scent was on me, your mark was on me, and I hated him for taking it away. Sure, I thought he was crazy, but if he had been right, I was mad about it. I didn‘t even have coffee to help me make sense of everything.”

“I wondered that you didn‘t find a way to kill him over that,” John said lightly, trying not to feel the weight of the necklace – collar? – in his hand.

Harsh laughter was part of the answer. “I could‘ve killed them all, but Todd is sort of an ally among the Wraith. I wasn‘t sure what to do.”

John understood that. He nodded. “I want him dead, but occasionally, it‘s been a good thing he‘s alive.” He didn‘t want to discuss him for a week or two. “Do you want me to mark you?”

Rodney swallowed hard twice. “I need you to make the choice. Why did he think that?” The last words were mumbled. “I didn‘t understand, and I still don‘t.”

Looking down at the collar – necklace? – John let himself want it, want him. Leaning forward, he kissed Rodney on the forehead. “Will you wear this for me?” He faltered, “J-Just until I get the images of Todd touching you out of my head.”

“If you could shove them out of my head too, I‘d be grateful.” Rodney didn‘t laugh, and John wrapped the necklace around Rodney‘s neck. “Just think it shut.”

That was easy enough, and he wondered what it meant that he‘d done it so easily. Now he pulled Rodney up to the bed and told him the truth that wouldn‘t shut up any longer. “You‘ve always been mine, and all his licking didn‘t change that.”

“You‘re going to lick me, aren‘t you?” Rodney sighed dramatically.

“Hopefully in places he didn‘t.” John enjoyed Rodney‘s blush. “I‘m going to feel dirty doing it, since you look about twenty, but I‘m going to shut my eyes and remember you‘re really a forty-year-old grumpy man.”

“Thanks.” Rodney seemed sincere. “We‘ll cut the curls off.” He leaned against him. “You need sleep.”

“So do you.” John wrapped both hands into Rodney‘s curls and kissed him. Rodney flinched, and John turned him loose instantly. “Sorry.” He wasn‘t, but he said it. The collar glinted in the dim light, and guilt banged around inside him. “This isn‘t a competition between me and Todd. I thought you were dead, and I realized … stuff.”

Rodney rolled his eyes and scrubbed his face with his palms. “Stuff, huh?” He laughed softly. “I have to sleep. Can I borrow that corner?”

“I‘m thinking two therapists.”

“They‘re all running scared.” Rodney touched John‘s arm lightly. “He asked me to stay. I turned him down.”

“I _am_ going to kill him.” John was sure of it now. He put his arm around him. “Lie down. Sleep. All this crap will be here when you wake up.”

“But I‘ll get coffee, right?” Rodney sounded lost, and John nodded fast to reassure him. There was some grumbling, and John recited the different types of candy bars he had stashed to make Rodney smile and get under the covers before those sweats dropped right off. That would push John‘s control beyond his ability to hold back. Rodney sighed softly. “Sorry about the kissing thing. I think I have issues with my face,” he mumbled, eyes shut, body relaxing, and John rested his hand in blond curls.

“Sleep,” he whispered. He stayed still until Rodney was lightly snoring, and then he moved away to get his water bottle. Taking a big drink, he stared down at him, face relaxed in sleep. “All mine now.”

*********

His radio chirped from across the room, and John got it quickly, not wanting it to wake up Rodney, who had slept a good eight hours but could probably use more. “Sheppard here.”

“Colonel, there‘s some concern that Rodney‘s not in his quarters. He missed his checkup with Dr. Keller,” Carter said. “Any help?”

“He‘s asleep,” John said very softly, moving into the bathroom. He didn‘t elaborate further. “I‘ll get him moving that direction.”

“Then report to me.”

“Yes, ma‘am.” John clicked his radio to the team channel. “Teyla, can you stop by my quarters?”

“I am almost there.”

John clicked off, smoothed his hand through his hair, made sure his fly was up, and went to open the door. Teyla smiled at him. “Rodney‘s asleep. Can you sit with him? Carter wants to talk at me.”

“Certainly.” Teyla lowered her voice also. “He is well?”

“He‘s confused. So am I.” John shrugged. “Be gentle,” he said.

Teyla nodded gravely instead of whapping him with a stick for suggesting she was ever otherwise. John hurried away before he refused to leave. Teyla would take care of him.

Carter smiled when she saw him. “You got him back.”

He flopped down in a chair. “I did.” It was a temptation to feel smug about it, but all he‘d done was roll around in the dirt and get dehydrated. “Don‘t even think about sending him to Earth. That‘s not going to happen.”

Her eyebrows went up. “I suspected you‘d feel that way. The IOA is willing to let Dr. Keller run the tests and give a report. I spoke to Rodney – what‘s left of him – and he seemed borderline manic.”

“He‘ll settle down.” John was sure of it. “Mostly, I think, he was angry with me.”

She nodded. “We‘ll give him some time. I‘m not going to make the mistake of restricting him to his quarters, but I want some assurances from you that you‘ll tuck him into bed each night.” She flashed him a grin.

“I can do that,” John said slowly, trying for reluctant. “Ronon will help. He tells a mean bedtime story.”

“I bet he does.” Carter glanced down at her laptop and back up at him. “Dr. Zelenka assures me that all the equipment recovered is clean of viruses and tracking devices. Did Todd give you any clue as to why he‘d collected it?”

“Rodney might know.” John shrugged, wanting to know how Rodney was doing. “He told me that Todd was trying for a big alliance. Maybe he didn‘t want our junk cluttering up his ship.”

“Maybe.” Carter was typing. She looked up again. “Light duty until you look less like you‘re going to blow away.”

“Got it.” He would bounce back fast. “On that note, I need to get breakfast and find Rodney.” He paused, unsure how to say these next words. “He wanted to sleep in my room. I let him. I‘m-”

“Stop right there. What you do to secure the health of your team members is your own business. This isn‘t Stargate Command, and this situation is beyond normal, like everything in this galaxy. Just take care of him.”

“I will.” Sheppard found a smile for her. “Thanks.”

She laughed softly. “Daniel‘s gonna love this.”

John fled before he had to listen to why. He touched his earpiece. “Teyla, how‘s Rodney?”

“He is in the shower, complaining.” But she laughed. “It is good to hear.”

“I bet. Give him some of my clothes to wear and meet me in the mess hall.”

“We will.”

He was taking the coward‘s way out, avoiding seeing Rodney naked – young and naked – but he had to get some work done today. Tonight was soon enough. He let Keller know they‘d be by after they ate and headed for the mess hall. Walking around the tables, he cornered the corporal in charge.

“Sir?” Matthews was smart enough to look worried.

“Dr. McKay will be here soon. I want you to prepare some coffee – real coffee – not that sludge I like to drink.” John narrowed his eyes. “And if I see one drop of citrus …”

“Sir! Yes, sir!” Matthews rushed away, calling to his help. John snagged a bagel, coffee, and went to sit at their usual table. Ronon wandered in, piled a plate high, and sat across from him.

“Todd‘s not dead.”

“A real shame.” John watched him shovel it in, keeping an eye out for Rodney. “I did try.”

Ronon shrugged. “He‘s smart. Caldwell refuses to go kill any more Wraith.”

“The IOA is worried we‘ll lose the Daedalus. We don‘t have that many ships.” John would still push for it. “We need a ship of our own.”

“We‘d blow it up.” Ronon grinned.

“It‘d be fun.” John spotted Rodney and Teyla, waving to them. Rodney looked at the coffee, looked at him, and rushed to him. Before John could do more than scoot his chair back, Rodney knelt in front of him, head down, damnable curls bouncing. The silence that fell was loud as hell. John was sure he was white as a sheet. He swallowed so hard he nearly broke his throat and leaned over to put his lips by Rodney‘s ear. “Please get some food.”

Rodney lifted his head, eyes shining. “I‘m so screwed up.”

“We‘ll fix it.” John was not going to kiss him, damn it. “I had them put out the good coffee.”

“I‘ll be back.” Rodney surged away, griping, complaining, and harassing people. That took care of the awful silence.

“They broke him,” Ronon growled.

John disagreed. “No, he bent to survive, but he‘s not broken. Give him a day or two and he‘ll be calling me an idiot and giving me that look.” He glared at all of his men and some of the scientists, skipping Lorne, who looked guilty. “You know the one.”

Ronon smirked and ate. Rodney had a huge tray, not a plate, of food when he returned. John stole a muffin to hear him squawk, “Colonel!”

“You can‘t eat all that.” John peeled the paper off and took a big bite. Rodney sat down right next to him, sipping his coffee and leaning a little closer than necessary. Teyla had a smile on her face, and Ronon scowled at them all. Everything was right with the world. John‘s spine relaxed for the first time in days. His team was here, safe.

“Can I join you, since no one came for their appointment?” Keller poked Ronon in the shoulder. “Smack them for me.”

He nudged a chair back for her. “Sure.”

Pulling out his best charming smile, John was completely sidelined when Rodney pushed the tray so it was between them. “You should eat,” Rodney whispered. “He tortured you because of me, and the least you can do is eat.”

John didn‘t know what to say, and neither did anyone else. He managed, “I don‘t think he needed a reason.”

Around a mouthful, Rodney kept on talking. “He wouldn‘t let me see you until I was finished. I went four days without sleep, worrying that you were dead because I was too slow. So eat, okay?”

Keller‘s eyes were very round.

“Just four days?” John said lightly, feeling the guilt churn in his guts.

Rodney giggled – it was the weirdest thing ever, and that was saying a lot. “I admit I stayed up longer when I finished my doctorate, the second one. First one was a cakewalk.” He sipped his coffee. “Ronon, how long for you?”

“Five days.” Ronon munched down some sausages. “But one of them was real short because I gated.”

“I stayed up two days once during my residency,” Keller said. “Fell asleep in a supply closet.”

This contest was making John feel inadequate. “Can‘t you guys sleep standing up?”

Now they were all staring at him, and he could feel the tips of his ears turning red. “What?”

“Weird,” Ronon growled. Everyone nodded.

“Don‘t eat that!” Rodney slapped John‘s hand. John couldn‘t help but laugh as he pulled his stinging hand back. He stole the fruit, knowing he wouldn‘t get in trouble for it.

Zelenka joined them, and then Carter, and finally Lorne broke and sat down with his coffee. “Hey, Doc, glad you‘re back.”

Rodney pointed his spoon at Lorne. “You owe me. Big time.”

“Don‘t I know it.” Lorne cringed. “Have some mercy, Doc.”

“Um, no.” Rodney took Lorne‘s coffee, and Lorne added a candy bar to the tray. John knew better than to reach for that, but it was tempting. “It‘s a start,” Rodney said, handing John the bar. “Add that to your stash.”

“Sure.” John put it in his shirt pocket. He gave Lorne a sympathetic look. “At least he can‘t make you do paperwork.”

“Someone has to do it.” Zelenka looked sheepish.

Carter rolled her eyes. “Someone‘s not getting those new laptops they wanted.”

“Right now I‘m just happy to have coffee and a bed.” Rodney flushed red when they all looked at him. He shoved the rest of the food at John and stood. “I‘m going to my lab.”

“Rodney, you have-”

Rodney had his coffee as he made double-time for the door. Keller didn‘t bother to shout after him. John raised his hands. “I‘ll corral him for you later.” He surveyed the tray, but it was mostly demolished, and he was full to the point of nausea.

“He looks quite a bit like he did the first time I met him,” Carter piped up. “It‘s sorta scary.”

John caught Lorne‘s eyes. “Let‘s go figure out a way to hide you for a few days.”

“I‘d be grateful, sir. Maybe the alpha site needs a new latrine or something.”

They left together, but John snagged a juice before they headed to his office. “We _could_ use a complete inventory of the alpha site.”

“I‘m on it.” Lorne sighed loudly, dropping into the chair opposite John‘s desk. John sat down and groaned. Lorne spread his hands. “I was going to do paperwork, but keeping Ronon from killing things took up a lot of time.”

“I believe you.” John started shuffling things about and turning on tablets that had been abandoned until someone of adequate rank could stare at the contents. “I want someone posted at the door of wherever Rodney is working.”

Lorne made a small shocked noise. “He‘ll be furious.”

“Do it.” John wanted someone around in case there was a problem. “He‘s been through hell, and his reactions are off.”

“I would agree with that. What was with the kneeling?” Lorne‘s eyes shifted away.

“Todd made him do it constantly,” John growled, angry at the memory and disgusted at himself for allowing it. “Get someone.”

“On it.” Lorne clicked his comm piece, and John tuned him out, beginning the task of organizing the clutter. Since the Daedalus was still here, he would have to meet with Caldwell, who had been noticeable by his absence today.

Two seconds later, the door opened, and Caldwell stepped inside. “A word, Colonel?”

John made a note to avoid thinking about him in the future. “Of course. If you‘ll excuse us, Major?”

“I‘ll get started on my project.” Lorne didn‘t stick around, and Caldwell didn‘t take the offered chair. John tried to look pleasant, but he wasn‘t sure he was pulling it off.

“No more stunts like that when you‘re on my ship,” Caldwell barked. His eyes flashed, and he put his fists on his hips. “Believe it or not, I outrank you.”

“I‘m well-aware of that, Colonel.” John wasn‘t too surprised that Caldwell wanted to dress him down in private. “I never would‘ve beamed aboard that vessel if I‘d have known that Rodney was the one fixing the hyperdrive.”

Caldwell suddenly sat down in the chair. “Do you even believe that?”

An easy shrug was the only answer he could come up with, but he saw that he needed something better. “No. My instincts told me that Todd was the way to get Rodney back, and I wasn‘t going to stop until that happened.”

“You had no proof that he was even alive!”

John wasn‘t sure where this was all going. They‘d hashed it out once in the de-brief from hell, and he didn‘t want to go over it all again. “Did you need anything besides an opportunity to yell at me?”

That smirk on Caldwell‘s face was damn annoying. “Not really. Do you think Dr. McKay is a security risk?”

“No,” John said firmly. “He‘s confused, tired, upset, and probably has Stockholm Syndrome, but he‘s not going to grab a stunner and deliver Atlantis to Todd.”

Caldwell leaned forward, face deadly serious. “How can you be sure?” He paused. “I‘m going to push hard for him to return to Earth. I know Colonel Carter is in your court, but General Landry is in mine.”

“I‘ll show you why, but you won‘t put it in a report, and we‘ll never discuss it again, and you _will_ support my effort to keep him here.” John saw surprise flick over Caldwell‘s face. “Deal?”

“It better be good.” Caldwell eased up, crossing his arms. “Very good.”

“It‘s sickening, but I did it to make sure he‘s ours now.” John didn‘t even blink at the lie. He‘d done it for himself, only thinking of Atlantis later, but Caldwell didn‘t need to know that. The fact that he liked it was hard to swallow. No matter how he denied it, it made him feel powerful, wanted. It‘d been one day, and he liked it. He rubbed his forehead. Clicking his ear piece, he said roughly, “Rodney, come to my office. Now.”

“On my way,” Rodney said breathlessly. John could almost see him bolting.

John gestured for Caldwell to stand in the corner and then dimmed the lights. “Not one word.”

“I‘ll admit to some curiosity,” Caldwell said, moving into the shadow. John moved to stand directly opposite the door. He took a deep breath, checked his watch, and made sure he looked very serious.

Rodney palmed open the door, but his security stayed out, and John braced himself. It was the curls, he told himself twice. Rodney knelt, bowed his head, and said, “That security guard isn‘t necessary.”

“I know, but I like the idea of someone keeping an eye on you until you adjust.” John gently put his hand on Rodney‘s head. “We have to report to Keller.” He almost laughed at the heavy sigh. “Are you okay?”

“I think so.” Rodney looked up, and the light made the silver necklace shine. “I keep expecting, well, bad things to happen.”

“No one is going to mess with you,” John growled. Some part of him knew that Caldwell was seeing too much. The man was never dense, and he would know that John wanted, but this was the only way to keep Rodney here.

Rodney touched the necklace. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Come on. We‘ll go together.” John tugged a crazy curl. “Maybe a haircut too.”

When he returned to his office an hour later, Caldwell was there. He had a tablet in his lap, and he didn‘t look up until John sat down at his desk.

“I filled out a few requisitions for you.” Caldwell didn‘t sound as if he were apologizing for snooping around John‘s desk. “For some reason, you‘re behind.”

“Yeah,” John breathed. He didn‘t want to discuss Rodney, but if they did, he wanted to be in control of the conversation. “Rodney explained to me that some Wraith keep humans as pets. We‘ve seen Wraith worshippers before, but always around queens. Things are much different in a hive without a queen.

“Todd kept him collared and chained.” John had to stop talking; his throat was tight. None of that was a good reason for why he‘d claimed Rodney.

“I agree with your assessment of the situation. It‘s not by the book, but this galaxy never is.” Caldwell gave him a steady look. “I didn‘t think you had it in you.”

John found it easy to glare. “He‘s on my team.”

“And you‘re his team leader.” Caldwell handed him the tablet. “But at some point, he‘s going to be angry.”

“Don‘t I know it.” John dreaded that day. He already felt like a heel. “Give me a hand here?” He made a concession to Caldwell‘s deep need to organize things.

Caldwell flashed him a grin. “Your off-world teams are still a disaster.”

“You have no concept of team cohesion.” John smiled tightly back at him.

It was nearing dinner by the time they quit. John declared that the paperwork had been defeated for another week, and Caldwell smirked before he left, and suddenly it was vital to find out where Rodney was and how he was doing. John didn‘t fight it. He hurried towards the lab, only slowing down when he saw his security detail.

“No problems?”

“Zelenka has a crazy look on his face, but we‘re good.”

“Not sure I want to know why.” John gave her a sloppy salute. “You‘re done. I‘ll take it from here.”

“Yes, sir.”

John went in quietly, finding a place to lean out of sight. For some reason, he expected yelling, maybe even some crazy arm waving. Zelenka did have a weird look about him, but that could have been the hangover. The lab was stone quiet. Now that was alarming. There was almost an air of confusion in the silence. Pushing off the wall, John padded over to Zelenka.

“Um, is everything okay in here?” he asked, fighting the urge to whisper.

Zelenka blinked up at him. “Everyone is waiting for other shoe to fall.”

“Where is he?” That worried John the most. He was use to Rodney being a force of nature in his labs.

“Up in his private lab.” Zelenka pointed at the metal stairs. “He complimented me twice. I am thinking he is ill.”

“I better get up there.” John almost wished he‘d stopped to get a stunner. “Something is seriously wrong.”

“Go.”

Taking the stairs two at a time, he pulled up short so he didn‘t startle him. “Rodney?” Before he could blink, Rodney had knelt in front of him. John pulled him up and hugged him. Hugging wasn‘t normally his thing, but they could both stand one, possibly two. “Hey, buddy, what are you doing?”

“Hiding.” Rodney took a deep breath; face tucked into the crook of John‘s neck. “Working on my report about Wraith technology, but mostly avoiding everyone.”

That depth of honesty was alarming. John faltered and then went with the easy stuff. “I did paperwork. It was awful, but I‘m pretty sure we‘ll have a decent supply of bullets now.”

“Very important.” Rodney lifted his face, and somehow their lips bumped into each other. One long kiss that made John‘s head spin around, and Rodney tugged away. “Sorry. I know this isn‘t what you want. That you‘re being nice because I‘m a disaster, and you‘re basically a good guy, but-”

John kissed him again, teasing his tongue inside and refusing to quit until they both needed to wipe their mouth. “I‘m not that nice a guy.”

Rodney stared into John‘s eyes. “Maybe not. You want this. You want me.”

“Um, well, yeah.” John fought the urge to apologize. “Sorry ‘bout that.” He skimmed his finger along the necklace and thought ‘off.‘ He caught it before it slid down too far, surprised when Rodney‘s hand joined him there.

“No.” Rodney flushed immediately. John stepped back, unsure of what Rodney meant. Rodney followed him, holding it out. “I need it. Later, I might be angry, but right now, I need to know you, um, like me?”

Fumbling, John put it back on him. Kissing him while he was there. “I like you, and you can be mad later, but remember it was your idea.”

“I‘ll remember that smug look on your face.” Rodney‘s shoulders slumped. “I‘m hungry and tired, and I didn‘t do anything today. I couldn‘t even bring myself to insult anyone. I was too damn grateful to be home.”

John grinned. “God, your life sucks.”

“It really does.” Rodney leaned his head against John‘s shoulder. “Can I move in with you?”

“Yes.” John didn‘t even think about it since Carter had given him tacit approval. “Let‘s move to a room with a bigger bed. I hate that bed.”

“I‘m bringing the turtles.” Rodney slid his hand down and curled it around John‘s. It felt weird, but nice.

“I fed them while you were gone.” John nudged him the direction of the stairs. “Get a bigger bed, and I‘ll move in with you. You have a balcony. And turtles.”

Rodney‘s grin was John‘s reward. “Bring your stash of chocolate.”

“I can do that.” John didn‘t turn loose until they were down the stairs, and he was pretty sure Rodney wasn‘t going to double back. He was glad to see that the lab had emptied out, except for Zelenka. “We‘re going to dinner, Radek, and then Rodney‘s going to check his turtles.”

“Carson‘s turtles,” Rodney said. “Radek, I promise to yell tomorrow.” He swallowed hard. “Maybe.”

“We would be grateful.” Zelenka adjusted his glasses. “But perhaps you were nicer when you were younger.”

“Meaner,” Rodney said mournfully. “I‘ll try harder.”

Zelenka shuffled a few steps toward them, and John really didn‘t like it when Rodney hid behind him.

“We know you will.” John put up a hand to make sure Zelenka didn‘t move closer. Zelenka‘s eyes widened behind his glasses, and he nodded as if he got the message. John tucked his hand behind Rodney‘s elbow. “Think there‘s jello?”

“I can hope,” Rodney mumbled. “It‘s nice not to be sticky.”

John saw something like pity flash across Zelenka‘s face and got Rodney the hell out of the lab before he saw it and filed it away for a conniption fit later. “I was just filthy.”

“How _did_ you get covered in dirt?” Rodney walked close to him, not pulling away.

“They staked me out near the ship. I tried to dig my way to freedom.” John forced a chuckle. He paused, thinking. “I guess we haven‘t been to the same debriefings. We should go over everything to make sure we‘re not missing any intel.”

“Not before jello.” Rodney handed him a tray. “Eat. I think I weigh more than you do.”

“You usually do,” John said and rolled his eyes. He did get plenty of food, but he doubted he‘d be able to eat it all. They sat across from each other, and he hoped no one joined them. The silence in between was easy, full of familiarity with each other‘s habits and moods. Twice their hands bumped, reaching, and John smiled – a real one.

Rodney nudged John‘s plate. “Better gain that weight back fast. Ronon isn‘t going to take it easy on you.”

“Maybe I‘ll be quicker.” John shrugged, not worried. He could always hide. His stomach gurgled in a painful way, and he nudged his tray away. “Caldwell is backing off,” he said softly.

Blue eyes looked right through him. “He needed to be reassured that my loyalty is to you and Atlantis. I think we accomplished that.”

Groaning from guilt probably wasn‘t the best reaction, but it was an honest one. “I had to do it.”

“I know, and seriously? It‘s not like I lost Caldwell‘s respect. Never had it to lose.” Rodney shrugged. “I‘m not mad.”

John didn‘t know how to fix this, and apologizing was a bad tactic. He didn‘t know one way or the other if Caldwell respected Rodney. Hell, if Caldwell respected anyone on Atlantis, it was Carter, but she was probably the only one on the list. “I never doubted you.” He struggled to put a smirk on his face. “Todd doesn‘t have coffee.”

After a sharp look, Rodney chuckled. “Point. But! I‘d rather live on your chain than his.”

Folding his hands, John leaned his chin against them. “You say the nicest things.” He fluttered his eyelashes.

“Oh, shut up.” Rodney looked down at both of their trays. “Let‘s ditch these before Jennifer catches us.”

“I ate!” John protested, but he agreed. They moved fast and headed without discussion towards the turtles, who were willing to eat everything provided. Rodney had a fond smile on his face, and John snaked his arm around him because it might go unnoticed. When Rodney leaned into it, John tightened his arm a bit. “Can I name them?”

“Just, no.” Rodney turned enough to kiss him. John hoped the turtles were discreet, because it didn‘t take long for clothes to hit the floor. It was damn impossible to complain about the tiny bed when Rodney lay on it – naked – and extended his hand. John gulped, saw Rodney‘s fear, and grabbed for him.    

“I‘m going to lick you. Ready?” John wasn‘t joking, and he waited until he got a small nod. Rodney made a strangled sound as John started at Rodney‘s knees and licked his way up. This wasn‘t about Todd, not much, and John would admit from that day on that he was a jealous man. He stopped to pay special attention to Rodney‘s cock but moved onward and upward until he could flick his tongue into Rodney‘s gasping mouth.

Rodney put his hands on John‘s ass and ground up into him. Gasps and groans made up for the lack of words that John didn‘t have anyway. He lasted about two seconds longer than Rodney did and then wiggled away so he could lick it all off. Strong hands tangled into his hair but didn‘t pull him away.

Curling his legs up, John rested on Rodney‘s stomach. He shut his eyes, content to stay here until someone complained. It didn‘t take long.

“Aren‘t you cold?” Rodney pulled at John‘s hair much harder now. “I‘m cold just looking at your scrawny body.”

“Hey!” John scooted up and covered him from head to toe again. Rodney giggled and held him close. It was very easy to laugh with him. John stole another kiss. “I should go get my toothbrush.”

“I know where we can steal a big bed.” Rodney grinned widely. John licked his way down and off, stopping for the good parts, the great parts, and a few parts that he wanted to revisit later. Rodney glared at him when he stood up. “That was mean! Now I‘m all-” He waved at his mostly-hard cock. “And we‘re not!”

“Not as young as you are.” John dressed quickly, smirking. “Once we get that bed, you can lick me all over.”

Grumbling, Rodney started to put on his clothes again. “Let‘s get the chocolate too.”

*********

the end


End file.
